


slow dancing in the dark

by camellia117



Category: WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia117/pseuds/camellia117
Summary: in which kun needs to learn how to slow dance, and he trusts ten to teach him. or maybe, a story where two lonely boys find love accidentally, by slow dancing in the dark.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. not that bad, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where kun finds out that he is indeed, that bad

"Ten? Can you come here for a moment?"

Ten sighed deeply, feeling like a schoolboy about to be scolded by his teacher.

"So you know that my friend's wedding is coming up soon right?"

"Yes Kun... it's all you talk about because you're so excited." Ten was nowhere near as amused.

"Well I may or may not have made a promise to dance at his wedding..." Kun's voice trailed off, ready for the incoming reaction.

The incoming reaction, of course, being laughter. Ten's laughter specifically. Kun always had a habit of promising things that were definitely a bit out of his reach, but that never stopped him. He always cared about making his friends and family happy, despite being unrealistic. After letting the laughter pass, Ten finally acknowledged that Kun needed _real help_.

"Okay how about this, since you only have about two months left until the wedding, meet me in the studio every other Saturday and we'll practice a bunch of different wedding dances so that you don't look like a fool at the wedding."

"Hey!! Are you sure I need that much time, I'm not _that_ bad." Kun stuck his lower lip out in defiance.

"Oh really? Come and dance with me right now then."

Kun gulped, loud enough he considered if Ten could hear it. He could definitely see it at least. This was going to turn out terribly.

"Let's just try that one more time okay? You've almost got it." Ten's voice was lined with patience, but also a little pain from how many times Kun had stepped on his toes. Slow dancing was the first on Ten's list of wedding dances, very basic, just took a natural sense of rhythm. Kun definitely had a natural sense of rhythm, but somehow it didn't apply to his feet. Not only was it physically painful, it was also... painstakingly awkward. Kun wasn't very affectionate, so having his hands on Ten's waist was... a change to say the least. The elder kept fiddling his thumbs around, something he always did when he was nervous. It didn't help that Ten was ticklish either. 

"Okay I think we need to just take a break." Ten wasn't necessarily tired; he'd just simply had enough.

"Sorry... I guess I am that bad huh." Kun looks down, his eyes a little sunken at the realization.

Ten hated when he looked like that. He never wanted to see Kun disappointed; the pure sight of it made Ten's stomach churn.

"Hey come on... it wasn't entirely bad! At least you know how to hold your partner right."

Ten smiled fondly at Kun, rubbing his arm gently and encouraging him to return the smile. Kun finally looked up, mirroring Ten's face. 

"It's a start, right?"

"Definitely. Let's just give it a rest for now okay? We can watch a movie if you want?"

Kun nodded, grabbing Ten's wrist as they made their way over to the sofa. 

"Then you know exactly which movie I'm gonna choose." Kun smiled devilishly.

"I sure do." Ten sighed and let out a small giggle. Kun's movie of choice was always predictable, as there was one he always chose above all others.

As the two boys began watching _Up_ for what seemed like the 30th time, Ten's eyelids grew heavy, slowly but surely by the peaceful soundtrack. Kun sat attentive as ever as they watched the old couple grow up together, practically cooing at the television. The younger boy scooted over to the elder, and let his head rest on the other's broad shoulder. It was something familiar for them, a little habit of theirs whenever the two of them sat together. Ten flipped a blanket over their legs and accepted the fact that he'd probably fall asleep here for a few hours. That was a common occurrence too. As the movie played on, the two boys leaned on one another, letting the night and the dark lull them to sleep. If only Kun and Ten knew that their first dance was one of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 so please bare with me while i learn how to use it :]


	2. the first dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun and ten's first dance, the first of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song playing for their first dance is called "are we falling in love" by madilyn bailey! i highly recommend listening while you read :)

Just as they'd arranged, they met on a Saturday evening in Ten's dance studio. Ten had already been dancing for a few hours prior, so he looked forward to taking it easy with Kun's little dance lesson (read: hoped to).

Kun pushed the door in lightly after knocking to no response. He spotted Ten out of breath, sitting on the floor in front of the mirror.

"Woah Ten are you sure you want to do this? You seem pretty tired already."

"Haha nice one, but you're not getting out of this _that_ easily. Come over here."

Kun trudged his way over to the speaker system. The younger nudged at him to pick a song, and without hesitation, began typing in the name of a sentimental ballad he thought was perfect to dance to. Kun queued a few other songs and let Ten guide him to the middle of the dance floor. The lights were dim, but still bright enough for them to see each other. The song echoed perfectly in the nearly empty room, surrounding the two of them in its atmosphere.

"You ready?" Ten's voice was gentle, reassuring his nervous partner. 

"Yes? No."

It was fairly obvious that Kun was still nervous to dance, even if it was with his best friend. 

"Hey come on, don't be nervous. It'll be great. _Kun?_ "

The sound of his name on Ten's tongue was soothing, tender in a way. Kun nodded and gave him one of his signature awkward smiles, one of his dimples just barely poking out. Kun slid his slightly shaky hands onto Ten's waist, the younger completing it by looping his arms around Kun's neck. As heartfelt lyrics filled the air, the two of them began to circle around the room, dancing as only one.

Kun had learned to really adjust to the music, allowing him to calmly step around Ten's feet, even if he did step _on_ them a few times. Ten didn't mind for a change, and even if it wasn't perfect, it started to feel natural. The two of them exchanged silent _thank you_ 's for not making it awkward this time around. Actually, it was anything but that.

A gentle guitar and an airy voice lulled them in a pattern, a small loop Kun and Ten could call theirs. The lyrics stuck to Ten's ears, making him consider Kun's choice of song.

_Playing it cool_  
_I couldn't fool anyone_

Ten's pulse quickened, and he felt his mind beginning to race at what it could have meant. Why would Kun pick this song?

"You know Kun, I never would have thought you listened to songs like these."

Kun chuckled slightly, leaving Ten with a view of his goofy smile and little dimples. Ten's ears would soon be crowned with warmth and a pinkish color.

"I guess I have a soft spot after all huh?"

Ten laughed and shook his head at the elder's response, processing the feeling of his heart ready to beat out of his chest. Another lyric passed that caught Ten's attention.

_All I know is that I'm falling_

He glanced back up at Kun, who eventually returned the younger's gaze. It was difficult for them to make eye contact for most of the dance, but in those few seconds, the two boys stared at one another like there was nothing else around them. Kun followed the stars in Ten's eyes like he was studying them, a rare specimen that he'd never seen before. Or rather, that he'd never taken the time to look for before then. Ten's eyes were tracing every detail on Kun's face. The curve of his eyes, the angle of his cheekbones, the little eye-bags starting to show from his late nights at work. The roundness of his lips and the way they curled up slightly at the ends. How they looked so soft, so pink, so enticing... Ten was getting carried away. Before thinking twice, he added his own words to the ones floating around them.

"See... not so bad right?"

Ten's face inched closer, tempting, but not close enough. 

"Not that bad at all..."

Kun's words were barely louder than a whisper, but to Ten they seemed louder than the song. Maybe it was just the pure intimacy of it all, and how it seemed so foreign to them. Ten knew better than to disrespect Kun's disliking for physical affection, but dancing with him was different. It felt like this room, this song, this _moment_ was made for them.

As the song was about to end, Kun let go of Ten's waist with one hand, offering to hold one of the younger's. Ten snapped out of his daydream and unlocked his arms from around Kun's neck, sliding one to the back of his shoulder and finally grabbing Kun's in the other. Their hands slid together, intertwined perfectly like they were woven together. Ten caved into his wish and let his head rest on the Kun's shoulder, closing the gap between them.

"Is this okay?"

It was a rhetorical question. He couldn't pull away, not just yet.

"Yeah, it's okay. Better than that really."

The younger stifled a giggle at how cheesy the elder's words turned out to be, earning an aggressive nuzzle on the top of his head from Kun. 

"You know, I don't think my partner at the wedding will be this good."

Ten stumbled slightly at what Kun had said. A pang of jealousy clawed at his heart. He tried to push it away, but to no avail. Kun and Ten's dance slowed to a stop as the song faded away, leaving the last lyric ringing in their ears. 

_Are we falling in love?_


	3. your eyes give the answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun and ten ponder their lives and how they've changed, all of it done in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song of this chapter is "i won't give up" by jason mraz!! give it a listen while you read, and enjoy! :D

"Hmm it's almost there, so today's lesson shouldn't be too bad. You just need a little more practice."

Ten closed the video files on his laptop, still a little flustered at the sight of it.

"I forgot to tell you, but I record all of my lessons. Just to track progress and review for the next one. I have the video from last time if you want it."

"Oh um... maybe send it to me later..."

Kun was more than embarrassed at the thought of seeing himself dance, especially with Ten. He felt his cheeks begin to flush, a leftover effect of how flustered he'd been two weeks prior.

"I chose the song for today, if that's okay."

The elder nodded, curious to hear the song Ten had chosen. Ten quickly hit record and pressed play, the song slowly hovering out of the speaker.

The two boys stepped into the center of the room, entering the little safe space they'd established earlier. Once the gentle strum of the guitar settled in, Kun let out a little giggle, creating both a confused and slightly pissed-off Ten.

"What's wrong with this song?"

"Nothing, it's just kind of... predictable."

Ten frowned at the music snob, slapping his arm half-jokingly.

"It's a sweet song, even if it is popular and a little old. And it's perfect for slow dancing!"

"Yeah yeah, you're right..."

The younger grunted at the passive response but before he could truly be angry, Kun pulled him close, holding Ten's waist in one and his open hand in the other. The smaller boy melted at his touch, immediately forgetting the bickering and leaving his frown as a face of the past. Kun noticed Ten's small change of heart - the softened eyes gave it away - already feeling his heartbeat begin to pick up the pace. He gripped Ten's waist a little tighter and brought them a little closer together. The song played on, unbothered by the teacher and his student, and finally the two of them began to dance.

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_

_Kun has come a long way, hasn't he? Maybe he's practiced on his own..._ Ten thought to himself.

Ten mumbles to himself as they dance inside their loop. Kun catches it, like he does with most details, but he disregards it.

_Ten usually mumbles when he's thinking hard about something. But what?_

Kun wonders in silence, carried on by his own thoughts. It wasn't uncommon for him to be trapped in a bubble of his thoughts. This time around, they just happened to have a single subject.

_And when you're needing your own space_  
_To do some navigating_

Kun watches the smaller boy in front of him. Ten definitely needed his own space every now and then, and Kun knew it. Despite being energetic and good at sharing what was bothering him, there were plenty of days when he just needed some time and space alone. It wasn't necessarily to introduce change into his life, but rather to consider his life as it was. _Learn to love what was, and to accept what is._ Ten always said that to Kun, who was admittedly a bit too nostalgic at times. The elder always admired his maturity, and how he never let his goofy nature get in the way of a heart-to-heart. Kun considered how the younger boy seemed a little happier lately. It wasn't spoken, but Kun always caught on to things like that. How Ten's smile made his eyes curve a little more than usual, how his laughter had a little more air to it. Despite knowing it could be from anything, Kun secretly hopes that it's because of him. 

_Cuz even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_

Ten takes the older boy in front of him as the subject of his pondering. 

_Kun's been working extra hard lately, but to be fair he's always been a hard worker._

The cycle always repeated in such a way. Kun finds a new source of motivation, works extra hard, wakes up late with slightly purple eye-wells. Then he burns out for a bit, overwhelmed, realizes he should makes more time for himself, and then returns back to his normal pace of life. It had always been this way with him, right from the moment they met (it just took Ten a few years to notice). Ten just wanted to know what his new source of motivation was. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of them dancing in the mirror. Deep down, he hoped it was _this_ , this new experience that had brought Kun a little extra energy. Just maybe.

_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Ten tilted his view up at the taller boy, who returned the yearning eyes. Kun stumbled slightly, caught slightly off-guard at the look in his eyes. Ever since their first dance, Ten's eyes always seemed different. Not just different, but _special_. Now that he'd seen the stars, he found himself searching for them constantly. Every time the younger smiled, Kun would hunt for the little white flecks that he cherished so much. It became a reflex, an immediate reaction to the possibility of finding the galaxies in front of him.

As Kun studied the small universes in front of him, Ten took the time to reciprocate his interest. The two of them could barely maintain eye contact two weeks ago, but now it seemed like their only option. Kun's face was always readable, his eyes usually giving the clues to what was on his mind. Ten didn't want to admit it, but he had seen this face before. Different that the one at reference, but close enough. There was something pining, something _craving_.

_Kun wants something. Someone maybe. I hope._

Ten is fully aware of the feeling that comes with theorizing, the fuzz in his stomach. Of the ideas he would consider as their staring contest continued. Of the conclusions he shouldn't jump to.

As the outro fades into the air, it takes both of them a few moments to realize that the song is beginning again.

"Oh... Is it okay if the song loops a few times?"

"I don't mind, the song is a bit short anyways."

Kun considered changing it, but let the thought pass him. Besides, he didn't want to let go of Ten just yet.

Ten readjusted his arms, shortening the gap to just a few inches. Their eyes crossed paths again, but neither of them could look away. They refused to. Ten's hand brushed the nape of Kun's neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. As the song played once and then twice more, they danced with the same care and intimacy as before, scanning each other's faces for answer. What they wanted to find? They weren't sure. But there was something there, something blooming, something _new_. As the two boys stared at one another, they couldn't help but wonder what the other was thinking.

 _What are your eyes telling me that I don't understand?_ Kun wants to ask.  
_Tell me what this feeling is._ Ten wants to say.

 _Is your heart beating as fast as mine?_ The two of them shared this thought. Unspoken, but understood.

The song ended once more, and Ten began to let go to pick another. But Kun's grip on his waist remained.

"Um... Kun? I gotta change the song. It's already played a few times..." Ten's voice trailed away, unsure of how to portray it.

Kun blinked, quick and expressionless as he loosened his stare. The frozen boy finally processed the words he'd been told, allowing Ten to pull away. The younger headed to the music station, skipping to the next song.

Ten awkwardly walked back to Kun, who was fiddling with his thumbs and observing the floor as he waited for Ten to return.

"Should we try something else?" Kun's voice wavered, unsure.

"Oh well I already chose this song to continue, but I can change it if-"

Before Ten could finish his sentence, Kun pulled him in once more. But this time, Kun wrapped his arms around Ten's waist from behind, leaving no room between them. Out of character for him, but a chance for his heart to speak instead of his brain. Ten froze for a moment before figuring out what Kun was attempting to achieve. He slid his arms out of the elder's grasp and placed his own hands over Kun's, hesitant but certain. He let his head rest beside Kun's, feeling both of their faces flush with heat. They begin to sway, slowly adjusting to the music and each other.

"Well I definitely did not teach you this one."

The two partners giggled at Ten's comment.

"I just did a little research, that's all."

"Always trying to be the teacher's pet, aren't you?"

Ten sank a little further into Kun's touch, turning his head slightly but retracting after Kun's lips brushed his cheek, just for a moment. He whipped his head in the opposite direction, entirely embarrassed and flustered by the unexpected contact. Kun let out a small gasp, quiet, but definitely heard by both of them. The elder felt his ears fire up along with his face, not sure how to handle _anything_ in that moment. Kun's hands tingled underneath Ten's, practically begging him to grab onto one. The younger boy felt the incoming tremors of Kun's hands, and began rubbing little circles onto them with his thumbs. Ten always did that when Kun was nervous. Now he was just trying to deny his theories of why he was nervous. The dance continued as it did before, unfazed by the pounding hearts controlling it. It left the two of them wondering one thing.

_Do you know you're making me feel this way?_


	4. a change from before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for their slow dance this chapter is perfect by ed sheeran. enjoy! :D

"So you don't know that many fun weddings dances do you?"

Kun scoffed as he followed Ten into the dance studio, where a few others were waiting for them. He felt a slight sting of disappointment that it wouldn't be just them. Kun swatted the feeling away and greeted the younger boys, before quickly realizing that he had no idea why they were there. 

"Wait, why are you guys here? Do you also not know any wedding dances?"

Hendery turned to Xiaojun and Yangyang, cracking a face that left the three of them in wild laughter. Kun continued to stare at them, entirely confused, until Xiaojun spoke up.

"No Kun-ge, Ten just called us here because apparently we're 'the fun ones' and his chaotic nature alone 'would not suffice'. Also, we're not going to the wedding, remember? It's just you."

The elder turned around to Ten, who was at the speaker system hooking up his phone. He shot the dance instructor wide eyes, embarrassed by the idea of having to learn with the other boys around. As Kun began to overthink the following lesson, the boys found their spaces around the room. A song began to play that Kun admittedly found unfamiliar, and Ten bounced his way back to the center of the studio floor. 

"Kun, have you heard this song before?"

"Um... I've heard it before but not within the past few years."

"Do you know what it's called?"

"...No."

Ten sighed and rubbed his temples lightly, turning to the younger boys with an expression that screamed _we're doomed._ The other boys seemed to be quite distressed by his answer as well, leaving Kun embarrassed and further lost than before. 

"Okay well this song is called the 'Cupid Shuffle'. Came out in 2007? Potentially the most famous line dance of all time? Ringing a bell yet?"

Kun shook his head innocently. 

"Oh my god okay we better get started then. All of the moves just follow the lyrics of the song, I think you'll catch on quick enough."

Ten never thought that he'd have to teach someone to _kick it_ or _walk it by yourself_ but life certainly had a way of surprising him. At first it was cute to see Kun do the dance so confused and shy, but as they did it over and over again, it became genuinely fun. It made Ten miss the feeling of doing the dance with friends back in his high school days. 

After a few too many rounds of doing the Cupid Shuffle, Ten confirmed with Kun that he felt good enough about it to move on. Hendery insisted on teaching the next dance, seeing as it was his favorite dance from school abroad. Ten caved and let him take his spot in front of the mirror. 

"Okay Kun-ge this next dance is called the Wobble."

"It sounds a lot... like you."

"This song is all about being goofy and having fun with the people around you, and who better to do that with than us? I wish Yukhei and Sicheng were here; I know Yukhei really likes this one."

Ten suddenly let out a random laugh, grabbing everyone's attention before he explained that Yukhei was the first person he taught it to. According to him, it was "comedy gold." Kun could only imagine how chaotic it was, a smile creeping up his face unknowingly. Hendery skipped over to the speaker to hit play. Before Kun could think twice, he saw the other four people around him flailing their arms like wild monsters, leaving his jaw agape. Ten spotted Kun's jaw on the ground and laughed so hard he nearly fell over. 

"Is this really the dance?"

"Yes! Just follow along already!"

Ten and the younger boys were still caught in their hysterics as they continued to dance in their designated spots. Eventually, Kun caught on to the pattern and before long, he was truly giving it his all. It felt ridiculous at first, but seeing after everyone around him have so much fun, Kun truly let loose for once. It had been far too long since he'd just given in and been truly carefree. And now that he was, he was having the time of his life. 

Once the song finished playing for maybe the 10th time, the little dance crew decided to take a short water break. Ten playfully bounded up to Kun, adrenaline streaming through his veins. 

"So are you having the time of your life or what?"

Kun pushed the younger jokingly, letting a chuckle out.

"Well I'm definitely having a great time. I didn't think it'd be this fun, but I guess I was wrong."

"I hope you give your all at the wedding too, otherwise it's just not the same."

"I can't believe... I'm gonna be all dressed up, surrounded by people in formal clothing... and just flailing around for fun."

Ten cackled at the idea of it, but also at Kun's obvious doubt that other people wouldn't be having fun with him. They leaned against the barre lining the mirror. Ten took a moment to rest his head against Kun's shoulder. The pair smiled at each other - tired and worn out - but happy all the same. 

"Hey Kun-ge, wanna show us what you've been learning at the other lessons?"

Xiaojun's question was innocent, but the other boys agreed and added on, smiling devilishly. Ten looked up at Kun, a bit nervous to ask if he was comfortable with it. Kun's eyes grew wide, unsure if he was really willing to. 

"Come on Kun-ge don't be shy!"  
"Yeah I'm sure you've learned a lot!"  
"Show us please??"

The three boys cooed at the older pair, practically begging them to dance. After what seemed like a lifetime of nagging, Kun and Ten finally gave in.

"One dance can't hurt... right?"

"Sure... should I go and pick a song?"

"Go ahead."

Kun hesitantly made his way over to the speaker system, quickly typing in a song to queue, and made his way towards Ten. He was pacing in the little circle that'd become so familiar to them. It was their path, _their space_. Kun and Ten's hands met once again, a recognizable voice echoing from the speakers. 

"And you call _me_ predictable?"

"Hey I didn't have that much time to think okay? It works, even if this song is incredibly cheesy."

It only took a moment for the pair to match up, finding the places that their hands could settle comfortably. The indent of Ten's waist, the bulk of Kun's shoulder, the way Kun's large hand easily held Ten's. They took a moment to adjust to the song, and soon they began to sway. Kun felt himself misstep out of nerves, but Ten didn't mind. Dancing under the spotlight was never easy, especially when the audience seemed to be watching intently.

"Hey... I know you're nervous because there are other people here, but try to forget them for a moment. Just... focus on me instead. I know you've got this."

Kun finally shifted his gaze from his feet to Ten, who was fondly glancing up at him. A smile crowned his lips until Kun presented one of his own.

"Thanks Ten... I needed that."

The younger smile, his lips still curled in that precious smile of his. Kun had started to really love Ten's smile, in whatever form. He loved the way his eyes folded, the way it made him seem so gentle and at ease. He loved the way Ten's laugh lines showed up whenever he donned that perfect toothy grin, and the way you could see the smaller mouth-corner dimples form when he smiled even just a little. Kun loved everything about Ten's smile, and after staring so wondrously at the younger, he wondered how long he'd loved it so much. 

Ten was taking the time to appreciate Kun's own smile. He wasn't exactly a smiley person, but when he did smile, the younger always had to beam in return. Kun's smile was wildly contagious, genuine, _sweet_. It always highlighted the elder's high cheekbones, and god, those _dimples_. Whenever he smiled shyly, you could see the little dots poking through, but when he smiled legitimately, the full lengthy dimples revealed themselves. If there was anything Ten wanted, it was to always see Kun smiling. 

The partners continued circling their path, enjoying the warmth of the feeling and each other's hands. A gentle strum of the guitar guided their steps, following the famous melody with familiar lyrics. Ten began to hum along, catching Kun's attention and eliciting a little smile. Kun met Ten's eyes and mouthed the most well-known line of the song.

_No I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_

The song ends, dissolving into the air, leaving Kun and Ten with a view of only each other. Ten smiles, and pulls Kun into a gentle hug. The elder doesn't hesitate to return the embrace.

"See? Easy-peasy right?"

"Yeah."

They remain in each other's arms, breathing slowly as if to catch their breath. Ten sinks a little further into Kun's touch, Kun holding him tighter in response. A comfortable silence passes, one that says _thank you_ , but it's broken by the sound of Yangyang's voice.

"That was... disgustingly cute."

The older pair pulls away, laughing at the young boy's distaste for the moment.

"Awe Yangyang don't be like that! I think it was really sweet."

Xiaojun begins to bicker with the other two boys on Kun and Ten's behalf. The two of them laugh as they watch the argument grow, sneaking glimpses of one another.

"Well I must say that today's lesson wasn't exactly... what I thought it'd be. But I had a lot of fun. Thank you Ten."

Something about hearing Kun say his name made the younger melt, just a little.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad you had fun."

Kun opened his arms, gesturing for one last hug. Ten wiggled into Kun's arms, both of them giggling at the feeling. The elder glanced down at his smiling partner. 

"Ten?"

"Yeah Kun?"

"Thank you."

Ten tilts his head curiously.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Ten giggles, burrowing his head into Kun's neck and telling him through muffled words how big of a baby he is. Kun laughs at Ten's reaction and the small nose tickling his neck, until he can't handle it anymore and tries to free himself from the attack of love. But the younger persists, still laughing at the elder's ticklish ways. After a few seconds of teasing, Ten finally pulls away. Kun is still out of breath from laughing, but finds an opportunity to level the playing field. He presses a tiny peck to the top of Ten's cheek, stunning the younger and also himself, somehow. Ten opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it, and returns the small kiss onto Kun's dimple. They stare at each other, in shock, wondering. Wondering how they've changed each other.


	5. you're the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is "the way you look tonight" by michael buble, enjoy!

"So... any reason why we're here last minute?"

Kun followed Ten into the studio, unsure why they were there on a Friday night, only a week after the last lesson.

"I thought this one might help, and be less tiring than last week's lesson."

As they stepped through the doorway to Ten's studio, Yukhei and Sicheng were inside, soon greeting them with anticipation for the impromptu lesson.

"Ten-ge said it'd be fun to help you gain some confidence and be more comfortable with dancing! And he felt bad that we missed the last one, so we'll make the best of tonight."

Yukhei beamed innocently at Kun while Sicheng explained a little further in depth. The dance instructor slipped away from the other three and headed towards the speaker controls.

"Ten said you're having fun but you're still shy about it. And also that you're... kinda stiff."

Ten stifled a snort from across the room as Kun shot him an evil glare.

"Well I guess we should get right to it then."

Kun sighed heavily as obnoxious party music began blasting out the speakers. Ten skipped over to Kun, still giggling at Sicheng's blunt explanation.

"Ten?"

The younger tilted his head to face Kun, questioning.

"Am I really stiff?"

The dancer within him couldn't muffle it this time. His head threw back with laughter. He swatted Kun's arm jokingly, a bright smile answering the innocent question.

As an ear-ringing bass line pumped through the studio, Ten made sure to watch Kun like he did with all his other students. Yukhei and Sicheng were having a fantastic time, but Ten could tell the eldest was still nervous. He pondered the possibility that maybe it was the music, or the lack of other people, that made Kun dance so self-conscientiously. After some close observation that availed no obvious answer, Ten finally intervened. He skipped to a groovier and slower song, and pulled Kun aside.

Kun met Ten's eyes hesitantly, suddenly self-aware of his awkward movements.

"Is it really that bad?"

Ten's expression softened with care, paired with an asymmetrical toothy smile that was trying to say "yes" in the nicest way possible.

"Just try and move your hips okay? Try to connect the movements."

Ten gingerly put his hands on Kun's hips, an otherwise normal teaching strategy for students without a natural groove. But the moment the younger's fingers met Kun's hips, a pit swallowed both of their stomachs. Their eyes met for only a second, burning questions and a feeling they couldn't shake. One by one, Ten's fingers curled away from Kun's hips. His eyes traced the lines of the wooden floor, away from the source of heat.

"Just try to follow my steps okay?"

Ten stepped to the right, his hip popped forward. Kun followed in his example, but hardly emulated the movement.

"You know you have to put your hip into it, right?"

Kun's right hip juts forward, a bit too quick and rigid, but Ten acknowledges and smiles at the progress and continues on. He retracts his right foot to standing position, letting his hips circle back, his left leg soon stepping out with his hip in tow. The older man copies the movement with a genuine attempt, but it only elicits a small giggle from the younger. This time, Ten is confident when his hands meet Kun's sides.

"Just relax, okay? Don't worry. I've got you."

The elder's gaze drifts over the reassuring hands, and mirrors the hand placement with Ten.

"Okay. I trust you."

They begin to bob along to the music, cheesy grins replacing awkward grimaces. Kun missteps clumsily, but slowly lets go of the fear holding him back from enjoying the moment. Eventually, his whole body moves to the music, and responds to the groove of his partner. Ten adores the sight of it, knowing that his best friend is doing something he loves _with him_. The air of the room is full of amusement and laughter that Ten really can't find anywhere else. The moment itself is golden, plastering giant smiles and twinkling eyes on their faces, and Ten _loves_ everything about it.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Yukhei bounds over to the dancing pair buoyantly before Sicheng can hold him back, revving up to cheer on his friends.

"Heyyy look at you go, Kun-ge! You've got the movessss."

"Yukhei, why must you embarrass him. Really."

Kun and Ten pull away from each other, reality settling in at the sound of Yukhei's incredibly loud voice. The younger of them pouts at the awkward separation (that he definitely caused), but certainly won't stop from creating a secondary scheme. 

"Can I pick a song for your slow dance? I know you guys do that kinda often."

Ten shoots Yukhei a skeptical look, reflecting Kun's own obvious doubt.

"I have a really good one picked, I promise!"

"You've had a song chosen since we got here, haven't you ?"

"No! ... I picked it yesterday. Now get ready, because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

Sicheng follows the Yukhei to the speaker controls, a questioning face developing at the screen, only to be shooed away by the younger man's hand. After a quick search, he slaps the space bar and waddles back to Sicheng to watch.

Jazz instrumentals begin to waft around the room, light percussion and cymbals pairing the mellow guitar melody. Michael Buble's voice soon surrounds them. 

Ten begins to giggle at the song choice, blending with Kun's own delighted chuckle.

"It's a bit fancy for us, don't you think?"

A humored exhale starts Kun's response, along with a dimpled smile. 

"Of course not! We're very classy, obviously. It's perfect. 

Ten's grin grows larger, his eyes curling happily upwards at Kun. The older of them resists the urge to trace the creases with his thumb, and gracefully cups Ten's hand in his own. His spare hand rests on the flat space of the younger's back, a natural reflex activated by the music. Ten's hand settles on the bulk of Kun's shoulder, and soon, they begin to sway.

The two of them fall into the music, letting their muscles relax at each other's touch. Kun's steps are soon painted with confidence, the rhythm of the music carrying his feet across the floor. Ten's movement matches the other's naturally. A grand elegance envelops the pair as they float around the room, and their nerves dissolves away like steam.

However, the poise of the dance doesn't stop either man's true nature. Ten mouths some of the lyrics to his best friend, who replies with rolling eyes and a pure smile.

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Kun stares fondly at Ten, who isn't afraid to return the eye contact. They exchange sweet glances, half-inspired by the absolute cheese-ball of a song they're dancing to. At times, the taller man pulls Ten just a little closer, the gap between them bearing no match for their honey gazes. He lip-syncs a few of the lyrics he knows in return.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

Ten puckers his lips playfully at Kun, earning a faint blush from the elder. He probably should have seen that coming. 

They continue their waltz around the room, the gracefulness of the dance unbothered. A few teasing moments are dispersed through the final minute, until the instruments echo away and Kun and Ten are left in each other's arms. The taller man pulls his partner in for an angelic hug, full of gratitude and relief. Only when they pull away do they realize they had an audience. 

And after nearly five minutes of feeling like he'd been intruding, Sicheng wants to keep the conversation short. He pulls Ten aside, and allows Yukhei to speak with Kun.

"You know, he's not nervous when he dances with you. He's got all the confidence in the world when you're with him."

Ten looks at Sicheng suspiciously, but the look in his eyes signals that it's true.

In another corner of the room, Kun hastily packs his water bottle into his tattered backpack. Yukhei shuffles over to him, a fond smile greeting the eldest.

"Kun-ge, I think you've been psyching yourself out. You don't look nervous at all when you dance! Not when you're with Ten anyways."

Kun looks towards Ten, his heart soon pummeling his sternum. Yukhei is quick to notice, and makes sure to avoid his line of sight as he gathers his things. Sicheng grabs his possessions as well, and tries to tiptoe around the unspoken staring contest between the two eldest.

"Yukhei and I have got to head back now, but tonight was fun! We'll see you guys later."

The youngest of them offers a sweet wave, and Sicheng and Yukhei quickly head out of the studio. 

Ten finally finishes packing away the speaker system, and turns around to see Kun waiting for him by the door. He bounds over to the doorway, honestly delighted to see that Kun waited for him.

"Couldn't leave without me, huh?"

The younger man dons a devilish smile, one that Kun is well-accustomed to.

"Of course. That and, we live together."

Ten offers his hand out to Kun, polite and sweet like an old-fashioned invitation to the ballroom floor. 

"You ready to go?"

Kun smoothly intertwines his hand with Ten's, a baby smile stretching across his lips. 

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

The heavy wooden door echoes shut behind them, watching as Kun and Ten exit the studio hand-in-hand.


End file.
